CONTRA EL TIEMPO
by LUNATIKACC
Summary: Isabella a sus 36 años aun no sabe si realmente el amor existe como lo publica en sus libros, pero un fin de semana le enseñara que pelear contra el tiempo la puede llevar a sentir mas de lo que pudo imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS

De nuevo yo con una historia espero que les guste y me digan si continuo publicandola o mejor dejo allí. gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**ÉL**

- Por favor, regálame un par de minutos

- NO!

- Debo decirte algo

- No quiero escucharte, NO DEBO, NO.

- Por favor, te lo pido de corazón, por favor – _dirigí mi mirada a la suya en forma de suplica_

- Esta bien, tienes dos minutos, Entra - _abrió un poco más la puerta_

- Te lo resumiré, mmm, yo…yo…- _ahora no me podía poner a tartamudear…ahora, no_!- no puedo más, he intentado no sentir lo que siento, pero no he podido, se que solo ha sido un fin de semana pero he visto como quiero que sea mi vida y tu formas parte de ella… me parece que …me he enamorado de ti - _pude notar como su fría mirada y su armadura de cobre se tornaba de cristal, sus ojos mostraban dolor, angustia _– yo … TE AMO.

- Por favor no lo repitas – _con sus dulces ojos me rogaba_

- NO, NO LO PUEDO CALLAR, ENTIENDE QUE TE AMO- _dije frustrado_- y no sé cómo seguir mi vida sintiendo esto sin ti.

- Yo quisiera poder darte todo lo que quieres, pero no debo… yo…

- Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo, dime que cuando me has visto en la puerta no has sentido nada aquí- _dije poniendo mi mano a la altura de su corazón_- dime que no han echado a volar miles de mariposas en tu estomago - _suspiré_- dímelo y me iré

- YO…YO… - _ring, ring, ring (llamaron a la puerta_).

**ustedes diran merezco review?**


	2. MAS DE LO MISMO

C**APITULO 1**

**MAS DE LO MISMO.**

- Mamáaaa no encuentro mi blusa blanca

- En el cuarto de planchado, Anita estuvo arreglando ropa ayer

- Ok, pero dile que debía subirla temprano a mi cuarto y no dejarla por allá tirada

- Déjala tranquila, anoche se acostó tardísimo, organizando la ropa de todos para el viaje, baja y recógela

- Está bien pero ese no es mi tarea.

- Alec! Desayuno listo, baja amor,

-Hola mamita, hola papá – saludaba mi hombrecito

-Hola papito, hola ma – decía mi princesa

-Hola niños

- Papaaaaa!, por si no lo notas ya no soy un niña, soy toda una señorita..

- Bueno esta bien, desayuna rápido señorita o te dejará el autobús.

- Listo, chao.

- Hasta luego, chao má – se despidió de caballero lindo

- Que te vaya bien amor, que Dios te bendiga, Lauren, no te despediste

- No tengo tiempo voy corriendo a la parada, chaooo.

- Eh, Bella, este fin de semana debo viajar a la florida, unos inversionistas me esperan

- Pero Mike, quedamos en que este fin de semana estaríamos los dos solos, lo recuerdas!

- Si, pero, dime que le digo a los inversionistas no puedo ir porque le prometí a mi esposa pasar este fin de semana juntos, por favor Bella, sé consciente.

- Entonces déjame acompañarte

- NO, estaré todo el día en reunión y te aburrirías, así que mejor te quedas y terminas el libro que estas escribiendo

- Esta bien, si no iré contigo entonces iré al evento de Alice.

- QUE! NI SE TE OCURRA!

- Si ninguno va estar este fin de semana, porque debo quedarme encerrada y sola, yo tenía mis planes contigo, pero tú los tenías con tus clientes, entonces.

- SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE OPINO DE ALICE, NO ES SINO UNA FACIL

- Respétala por favor, es mi amiga

- PODRIA SER TU HERMANA!, PERO A ESE EVENTO NO IRAS Y PUNTO!.

Cuando Mike quería comportarse como un patán, lograba ser el mas grande de todos, lo que me recordaba cuanto lo odiaba, lo detestaba, pero me odiaba mas a mi misma por haber accedido a sus palabras hace ya tanto tiempo, sino lo hubiera hecho muy seguramente estaría sola como Alice o con un hombre que en verdad me amara y no me tuviera como una muñeca de mostrar.

Últimamente me odiaba a mi misma por cada minuto que vivía, nunca espere esto para mí, mis sueños, mis metas se habían ido por el caño, me estaba ahogando día tras día, me veía sentada en la mesa como dejaba que él decidiera mi vida, miraba a esa mujer en la mesa y no era yo, no era la verdadera Isabella Swan, esa mujer se había perdido en algún punto del camino; pero porque permitía esto? Porque dejaba que mi vida se escapara de mis manos?

Es cierto que una mujer de 36 años con dos hijos adolescentes, sin una profesión, sería un blanco fácil de las circunstancias y de las criticas, no podría estar mucho tiempo sola, pero por necesidad aun sigo atada a un hombre? Si sé que yo sola soy capaz de vivir, pero y mis hijos?, basta bella! Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, vuelve a ser egoísta, disfruta de tu vida, haz todo lo contrario que te han dicho. Él se fue sin notar el cambio que había impulsado en mi


	3. Llamadas

**Hola **

**espero que aun haya quien quiera seguirlo leyendo, un abrazo y gracias por sus palabra de aliento, han sido un gran impulso. Bea gracias por ayudarme.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**LLAMADAS**

-Aló

- Hola Ed, te llamo para que recuerdes tu compromiso conmigo,-mi prima rió- este fin de semana eres todo mío, así que dile a la pesada de Tanya que la vas a dejar para estar con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo ok. .- su modestia, como de costumbre, de vacaciones.

- Jejejeje, mira que a veces das miedo, en verdad eres una molestia-reí un poco- claro que sí Alice, ya tengo todo organizado para el fin de semana, así que deja en paz a Tanya además ella y yo terminamos hace un par de semanas- suspiré- contenta.

- Claro que no- puso su tono de voz serio- sabes muy bien que odio a cada una de esas brujas que te hacen daño, sino fueras mi primo serias solo mío, jajajaja

- Ay estas pintada jejeje un beso**- **la verdad es que me apetecía pasar un fin de semana loco con mi prima, tenía el don de hacerte olvidar tus malos rollos.

- Ciao cariño.

- Hola alice?

- Bells! Amiga ingrata, que te cuentas. .- la exclamación de Alice había sido tan fuerte que tuve que apartarme el auricular.

- Ahhh Alice, tantas cosas, pero mejor no te amargo- me obligué a cambiar mi tono de voz a uno mas alegre- sigue en pie tu invitación?

- Que te digo, la verdad es que ya invite a alguien

- Ah … bueno. –uuuppss…adiós a la nueva Bella

- Pero sino he dicho que no, solo digo que además de ti tendré a otro amigo conmigo este fin de semana- lo dijo en un tono divertido que consiguió contagiarme- así que dime si te envió los tiquetes de avión para esta noche, y empezamos la diversión desde hoy

- No te preocupes, mañana estaré ahí temprano- nueva Bella si…pero dentro de lo normal, no podía salir corriendo.

- Solamente una pregunta, prometo no volver a molestarte con eso, no que te ibas este fin de semana a tu primera luna de miel, que pasó? - porque tenía que tener tan buena menoría.

- Nada, lo mismo de siempre, negocios, debe ir a florida a una reunión con unos inversionistas

- Aja! …si ya bueno… Inversionistas, si como no

- Alice por favor, compórtate– la verdad es que no era la única que dudaba

- Bueno lo que sea, lo importante es que este fin de semana será nuestro, ah y hazme un favor, si?

- Cual? - miedo me daba preguntar.

- Deja tu argolla de matrimonio en casa, solo por este fin de semana serás libre, o sino cuando llegues te lo quito yo- se rió un poco- él no merece que tengas puesto ese símbolo, sé libre y te darás cuenta de lo que te pierdes estando con él, si la libertad no te gusta pues vuelves a tu jaula - Alice y sus ocurrencias.

- Por favor Alice, sin locuras, iré, disfrutaré cada momento contigo, pero no haré nada que no quiera, ok - aunque la lista de cosas que me gustaría hacer es muy larga, pensé.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana.

**POV BELLA**

El resto de la tarde fue todo de igual, arreglar, organizar, hacer las maletas de todos, incluyendo la mía, sacar dinero suficiente, (no fuera que Mike le diera por cancelarme las tarjetas al reportarlas como robadas como la última vez con las chicas)

**Flashback**

- bella, no te preocupes, yo pago

- no angie, esa tarjeta debe funcionar, mi dinero está ahí, la publicación del ultimo libro no lo he tocado, esta todo el dinero- estaba avergonzada

- lo siento señora, pero su tarjeta esta reportada como robada debo destruirla-robada?

- QUE, QUÉ! PERO ESA CUENTA ES MIA Y YO LA TENGO QUIEN LA REPORTO

- Bella, nosotras tenemos una leve idea, pero no te preocupes, yo pago, la próxima pagas tú, ok, tome señor

- UYYY! QUE RABIA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE MIKE LLEGUE A ESTOS EXTREMOS DE CONTROLARME, QUIEN SE CREE. Arg.

**Fin flashback**

Cuando llegaron todos me encontraba frente al computador tratando de organizar mis ideas para terminar el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo libro, no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para escribir, me sentía tan cansada con todo, que incluso escribir me parecía absurdo, cuando era mi mejor terapia.

- Hola ma, que tal todo, que tal tu día?- Alec como siempre tan cariñoso.

- Hola corazón, igual que siempre, y el tuyo,- sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos sentimientos negativos de mi cabeza y no transmitírselos a mi familia, Bella, ponte de nuevo la máscara de payaso, mmff.

- Bien ma, contento con el avance que hemos tenido con la banda, el profesor Aro dijo que seriamos muy exitosos- mi pequeño gran hombre había formado un grupo de música con los amigos y parecía que no se le daba muy mal.

- Me alegro por ti corazón – le sonreí pero mi felicidad no llego a los ojos, lo que hizo que Alec lo notara, .

- Mamá, que te hizo ahora papá? Cuéntame- no iba a compartir con mi hijo mis problemas, de eso nada.

- Nada mi amor, nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes.

- Algo te pasa y eso tiene nombre y apellido, así que supongo que empieza con M y termina Newton? - era tan intuitivo.

- Jiji, solo que este fin de semana teníamos planeado irnos de viaje, pero tu padre debe ir a la florida para una reunión con unos inversionistas, solo eso.

- Cuéntame algo raro, el siempre se ha interesado mas sus negocios que su familia- era triste que mi hijo tuviera esa opinión de su padre, pero era la realidad- si quieres me quedo y hacemos cosas divertidas, le digo a jane que luego vamos donde su familia- lo que faltaba.

- No corazón, le harías justamente lo que tu padre me hizo a mí, así que no, tienes que vivir, ya organice con Alice, voy a ir al lanzamiento de su colección a Nueva York.

- Ah, que bien, te vas a divertir te lo aseguro

- No sé, sabes que Alice a veces se pasa- siempre me daban miedo Alice y sus planes.

- Te recuerdo que tu también debes vivir, así no sea con papá

- Ahora me vas a decir lo mismo que Alice, que deje mi argolla en casa

- Jajajaja, yo encantado, hasta te la escondo para que nunca la encuentres, pero te conozco, y sé que no lo harás, así que solo te diré que disfrutes este fin de semana.

- Jajajaja ay Alec, que cosas dices, debo pedirte un favor, no le digas nada a tu hermana, le voy hacer creer a tu padre que me quedaré sola, si ella se entera, seguro arma un berrinche y le cuenta a tu padre,

- No te preocupes, soy una tumba, con tal que seas feliz, yo hago lo que sea por ti mamita – mi niño; aunque tenga 19 años siempre será mi niño; es el único que me entiende.

* * *

**que tal merezco Review?**


	4. Encuentros

**Gracias a todas las que tienen la historia en alerta y a las que comentan porqe sus palabras me motivan aun mas en escribir y darles una buena historia, les dejo con el capi de hoy y recuerden que sus comentarios son el mejor pago para cualquiera qe se atreva a escribir.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**ENCUENTROS**

En el aeropuerto vi a mi pequeña amiga, con su cabello corto alborotado, de color rojizo, que me saludaba, como si no la hubiera visto, apenas me acerque, cuando se lanzo a abrazarme

-AMIGA! MI AMIGUITA VINO, POR FIN! Que alegría – gritaba mientras me apretaba

-Pensaste que no cumpliría, ah?

-Como a veces cambia tu vida, para acomodarte a la vida de Mike- empezaban las indirectas "directas"-, pensé que el señor había replanteado este fin de semana y que me decias las cosas solo para entretenerme, por eso debía cerciorarme de tenerte aquí.

- Jajaja, tu como siempre – mire a su lado derecho, había un hombre muy guapo, notando mi mirada, lo presentó

- Bell's te presento a Freddy ljunberg, un amigo – susurro a mi oído – intimo, muy intimo jajaja

- Mucho gusto, Isabella Newton

- Perdón! Dirás Isabella Swan, no le pongas atención Freddy, vive un poco tocada con ese esposo que tiene – mientras giraba su dedo índice en la cien

- Jajaja el gusto es mío, desde que se entero que venias no ha parado de hablar de ti – Freddy me dedico una calida sonrisa y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas

- No es divina mi amiga, mira se ha sonrojado con tus comentarios, jijiji- un día de estos la mataba.

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia el parqueadero, donde nos esperaba una limosina, se me olvidaba la ostentosa vida que mi amiga llevaba, no quería ni imaginarme como estaría el evento después del desfile.

Los paparazzi nos esperaban con miles de flash, fotografiaban a la linda pareja, me subi por el otro extremo de la limosina, ocultándome rápidamente de las fotos- solo me faltaba que Mike me viera en las noticias de la noche-, todos dentro, el carro arranco con un suave ronroneo

- No me acordaba que fueras tan perseguida?

-No es por mi, es por Freddy, él es un jugador de futbol y modelo en Holanda y Estados Unidos, las cámaras lo siguen a él y una que otra a mí, por lo tanto atraparé por un tiempo a este hombre – se acercó y o besó como si en el auto no estuviera nadie mas, tuve que toser un poco – muumm – para que recordaran mi presencia.

- Lo siento, es que me trae loca - dijo mientras me sonreía.

Así era mi amiga desde que la conocía, siempre vivía rodeada de lindos chicos que hacían su santa voluntad, de cada uno se enamoro, pero no lo suficiente como para sufrir cuando las cosas se acababan, a la gran mayoría era ella quien los sacaba de su vida por uno u otro motivo la cansaban; solo uno, recuerdo que la enamoro completamente, pero para su mala fortuna, él fue quien terminó con ella, alegando no poder cortarle las alas, que tenia que triunfar, que tenía todo para hacerlo y él no podía estar siempre para ella, que él también necesitaba organizar su vida pero no junto a ella, porque él quería serenidad y ella vivía en medio del lujo y las fiestas; recuerdo que eso la devasto, duró meses que no diseñaba ni una moña, pero luego algo la motivo de nuevo y renació como el ave fénix, desde entonces solo se ha relacionado con hombres portadas, lindos, seductores, sensuales, sí, pero muy perseguidos, muy portada.

Llegamos al lugar que supongo era la casa de diseño de Alice, amplia, muy linda. El resto del día fui ayudándola a terminar de organizar todo, o mejor perfeccionándolo, hasta que llego la hora de mi tortura. Me enseño el vestido que usaría, que como no había diseñado ella misma y me envío con el estilista para que me dejaran lista como si fuera una actriz. Alice fue la primera en estar lista ya que su primo no llego en el primer vuelo y le tocaba ir a recogerlo, al aeropuerto, justo sobre el tiempo. Eso estaba mataba a Alice, porque creía que no iba a estar bien presentado para la ocasión. Quedamos que me dejaba terminar y luego la limo me llevaría donde sería el evento.

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin N.Y. Alice había insistido tanto que era imposible rehusarme, cuando vi a un hombre de traje negro con un letrero que tenia mi nombre me acerque y me presente como Edward Cullen, tomo mi maleta y me indico la limosina que me esperaba, hacia años que no montaba en una, cuando abrí la puerta, unos bracitos me aferraron del cuello y al mirar encontré al ser mas bello que conozco en mi vida.

- Alice! Amor mío, estas espectacular…preciosa

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN POR FIN LLEGAS, me estaba dando un ataque de ver que no llegabas,- me sonrió picadamente- te perdiste de conocer a mi amiga

- La única mujer que me interesa este fin de semana eres tú-

- Ay amor, lamento decirte que ya tengo quien me complazca este fin de semana, ajajaja pero a ti te tengo una misión casi imposible pero muy interesante, se llama Bella

- Jajajaja tu no cambias, me imagino que tu amiga, pobre – mientras ella colocaba una cara de inocente mientras hacia un pucherito

Llegamos a al lugar del evento, todo estaba perfectamente organizado, en completa armonía con el estilo de la colección, luego nos dirigimos en la parte posterior; entre bambalinas. Alice se movía de una parte a otra dirigiendo, acomodando corrigiendo a los maquilladores de acuerdo a los trajes de cada modelo. Hice una leve revisión del material femenino que se encontraba en la sala, porque las modelos no me llamaban la atención- al menos las que había visto hasta el momento-, aunque uno no puede negarse a ver tanta belleza junta, me embobe con una modelo que podría jurar era latina porque con ese cuerpazo, alta, delgada, piel trigueña, cabello castaño y unas caderas uff que mujer

- Edward, cierra la boca, no sea que Alice te saque del salón- Dijo una chica pequeña y rubia

- Mmmm, perdón?- quien era y como sabia mi nombre?

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy jane, soy la asistente personal de Alice y tu eres su primo cierto?- me sonrió

- Ah si, mucho gusto, solo estaba admirando la belleza femenina

- Si te gusto te la puedo presentar, se llama Taliana Vargas es de suramerica, pero se me olvido el nombre del país, es de donde traen las rosas hermosas de san valentin, de donde viene el café rico de Juan Valdez

- Colombia-respondí

- Ah sí, eso, es colombiana, toda una reina

- Jajaja si como no, tranquila solo la miraba, es muy hermosa, aunque la belleza pasa

- No mira que es muy inteligente, tiene negocios propios y como también es modelo Alice le pido ese favor especial, ven te la presento, te aseguro que no te ira nada mal

- Ok- ya que se empeñaba no iba a perder la oportunidad, no?

- Taliana, te presento a Edward es el primo de Alice

- Mucho gusto- la chica me dedico una sonrisa

- El gusto es todo mío, no te lo puedes imaginar, eres muy hermosa

- Eres muy amable, gracias en verdad pero debo terminar de arreglarme nos vemos luego –me sonrío y guiño un ojo.

- Bueno Edward ven conmigo debes ubicarte en las primeras filas según dijo Alice

- Ok, dime y la amiga de Alice estará junto a mí?- Tanto hablar de esa Bella ya tenía ganas de conocerla.

- Por supuesto que no, ella quiere saber si eres capaz de identificarla, para que todo salga de acuerdo a la misión.- mi prima y sus misterios

-Misión? Ah si, una locura mas de Alice, jajaja.

- Estarás sentado junto Freddy, el nuevo amigo intimo de Alice- Jane me guiño un ojo.

- Ok

Me dirigí al sitio indicado, mientras una voz pedía a los presentes ubicarse en sus lugares para dar inicio a la presentación, al poco rato un hombre alto, calvo de ojos azules se ubico a mi lado, supuse por lo que me dijo Jane que sería la nueva conquista de Alice.

Todo el desfile fue perfecto muy extraño pero novedoso, yo pasaba mi mirada de las modelos a las personas de la primera fila, los cuales eran críticos y editores de revistas según pude enterarme por Jane; la verdad es que de moda no entiendo mucho y mucho menos porque le dio el título a la colección de "los óscar", pero los trajes eran muy glamorosos, al final salió ella en su traje rojo, el traje le quedaba súper, ya que le resaltaba su figura estilizada y su hermoso rostro. _La verdad es que la juventud de una mujer no está en los años que tenga, sino como vive y siente su propia edad, porque Alice se veía de 25; pero donde supieran que su edad casi se dobla seguro se mueren, incluyendo al calvo a mi lado; _todos nos levantamos a aplaudir su excelente presentación mientras ella se veía dichosa de tanta atención junta.

Después de eso se encendieron las luces y todo el salón habia cambiado, una luz violeta lo hacía irreal, el grupo estaba ubicado cantando en el centro del salón, donde antes estaba la pasarela, la música sonaba mientras algunos bailaban y otros tantos mirábamos el show ofrecido

Un instante después todo se oscureció y la escuchamos decir

-"Gracias por asistir a mi nueva colección The Oscar, por favor no se levanten de sus lugares mientras organizamos unas pequeñas cosas, una vez más gracias"

Un par de minutos más tarde volvió a sonar su voz

-"y como toda gala que se respete tiene su show, hoy con ustedes los Black Eyes Peads"

Después de eso se encendieron las luces y todo el salón había cambiado, una luz violeta lo hacía irreal, el grupo estaba ubicado cantando en el centro del salón, donde antes estaba la pasarela, la música sonaba mientras algunos bailaban y otros tantos mirábamos el show ofrecido.

Después de un rato me levante a buscar a Alice, cuando me acerque pude notar a una hermosa mujer con un vestido azul . la verdad es que nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, pero esta mujer me había hechizado

-Hola Alice, FELICIDADES TODO TE QUEDO PERFECTO!

-Ah gracias, se nota que no he perdido mi toque- mi prima siempre tan modesta.

-Por supuesto que no, no presentas?- no podía despegar mis ojos de esa preciosa mujer

-Opss, perdón, primito te presento a mi mejor amiga Isabella

-Hola mucho gusto – dijo mientras yo me había perdido en océano de su mirada, su piel tersa, sus labi…

-Ugmm, primito?- dijo Alice dándome un pequeño toque en el brazo

-Eh? Perdón. El gusto es todo mío, Edward Anthony Cullen – me acerque y le dí un beso en la mejilla, pude notar como se estremecía ante mi contacto y eso me fascino.

-Bueno chicos los dejo solos para que se conozca, porque esta noche comparten cama jajaja – la sola idea me hizo sonreír sin perderla de mi vista.

-Y dime Isabella cómo es posible que a mi prima le dé por colocarnos en una sola cama- le dedique una sonrisa torcida- tu acompañante que dirá?

-Mientras nadie más se entere, creo que no dirá nada, además sus negocios le impeden que se preocupe por mi.

-Ahh- eso sono como que estaba de pelea con el susodicho – pero dime entonces tienes novio

-Nooo, peor que eso, un esposo- lo dijo mientras me enseñó su mano derecha con su hermoso anillo de bodas wow eso dolió…pero porque?,. Lo único que no hizo que toda ilusión se desvaneciera era su rostro, ella no parecía feliz, así que podía tener una oportunidad

-Jajaja si eso es peor, pero que hombre en sus cinco sentidos te deja sola?- uno que no sabe valorar lo que tiene, pensé-

- Uno al que le interesan mas sus negocios que su familia, además llevamos juntos siete años creo que ya lo desquicie.- intentó poner una voz ligera, pero noté un leve tinte de amargura en ella.

-Jajajaja imposible, yo preferiria volverme loco contigo a dejarte sola.

-Eso lo dices ahora que no tienes esposa, obligaciones, hijos, luego con el tiempo y la monotonía descubrirás que la vida te pasa factura y vives algo que nunca pensaste vivir y eres otra, una persona que se encuentra perdida y no sabes ni cómo ni donde y….- se calló de golpe sorprendida de sus propias palabras

Se notaba que su matrimonio estaba mal, y que esto la tiene deprimida, pero parecía tan especial que no podía creer que un hombre no la supiera valorar

-Te propongo algo, déjame mostrarte lo especial que eres durante este fin de semana- me miraba a la expectativa- serás solo Isabella, no esposa, no madre, no nada; solo tu y yo.

-Y Alice- añadió rápidamente.

-Umg, aunque ella estará con Freddy, no te pido que hagas algo que no quieras solo que me dejes mostrarte lo hermosa que eres y así te podrás encontrar de nuevo.- soltó una risita ahogada.

-Y tú que ganas?- tenía una ceja levantada, como intentado encontrar el gato encerrado.

-Pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte y convencerme de algo que ya sé – _que me interesas mas de la cuenta, _apunto una vocecilla – solo eso.

-La verdad es que…

Sentimos que alguien gritaba, buscamos con la mirada el origen de este altercado, cuando vimos a Alice junto a Raoul; un antiguo novio hasta donde sabia era un actor italiano con el que tuvo una aventura hasta que descubrió que era casado y con tres hijos; él la tenia sujeta por el brazo y ella se encontraba forcejeando para que la soltara, rápidamente nos dirigimos donde estaban para separarlo de ella ni en broma iba a tolerar que nadie le pusiera la mano encima a mi prima favorita. .com/albums/x194/flaming_

-Por favor suéltame, este no es el lugar ni el momento de hablar- Alice hablaba calmada pero con rabia contenida

-SABES QUE TE AMO, SOLO ME IMPORTAS TU, PORQUE NO QUIERES VOLVER CONMIGO – en cambio él gritaba y gesticulaba de manera exagerada.

-Ah, si, solo yo te importo? Será que no quiero estar contigo por Chiara la cual es tu esposa- Alice lo dijo entre dientes pero con un tono que helaba la sangre.

-Chicos, salgamos un momento por favor – los tomé a los dos de los brazos y salimos para tratar de calmarlos – pero a ustedes que les pasa?

-A mi nada, Raoul que llega con ínfulas de novio herido porque me vio con Freddy, nada mas- Alice suspiró para calmarse.

-Alice, amor, sabes que solo yo te haré feliz- el tal Raoul era un poco vehemente.

-NO ME LLAMES AMOR!- Ahora si que se había enfadado Alice.

-Sabes que te amo, perdóname por no decirte que Chiara existía, por favor ten piedad de mí, aun no te he podido olvidar, eres maravillosa y ese patán no entendería tu alma, no es mas que una cara bonita.- yo movía mi cabeza de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

-Tu no sabes nada de mí, así que no te metas conmigo.- el que faltaba!

-Freddy podrías dejarnos por favor – dijo Alice, espero a que ingresará al salón de nuevo y se dirigió a Raoul de nuevo. – mira, si has engañado a una maravillosa mujer que según tu amabas por no ser sincero entonces tendrás que vivir con esa decisión porque esta mujer maravillosa ya no te quiere en su vida, déjame en paz, trata de hacer feliz a tu esposa que no tiene la culpa de tus aventuras.

-Pero. Cómo?

-El cómo es fácil, lo único cierto es que sé todo lo de tu esposa, sabes es muy hermosa, buen cuerpo y muy decidida, así que tú no eres más que un idiota con complejo de súper macho, así que olvídate de mí.

-POR TI SOY CAPAZ DE ABANDONARLO TODO,

-si eres capaz de hacerle eso a una mujer que te adora y se ha entregado a ti que me harías a mi?- Con esa frase de mi prima ya estaba todo dicho

-Pero Alice todo lo que vivimos… tu. me haces sentir vivo.

-ENTONCES MUERETE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Alice se alejo de él e Isabella se acerco a ella mientras yo las escoltaba de regreso a la fiesta, podía ver el rostro descompuesto de ese pobre hombre que nunca se imagino que el carácter de mi prima fuera tan fuerte. Después de un rato Alice junto a Isabella que la ayudo a calmar volvió a ser la misma mujer alegre que la caracterizaba, incluso pude ver a otro hombre que le coqueteaba ./2008/12/tyson_ de una forma muy insinuante, menos mal Freddy solo tenía ojos para Alice. Entonces sonó una canción de Shakira lo que nos permitió a los cuatro salir a bailar de una forma cadenciosa, reímos, saltamos, aunque Isabella era un poco tímida pero Alice y yo la movíamos al son de la música; claro está que el traje no ayudaba mucho pero aun así logramos disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche.

Muy entrada la mañana nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice, la cual me indico la habitación que tenía preparada para mí, su broma de compartir cama con Isabella había sido solo eso, una broma, porque a cada uno nos tenía preparado un lugar especial; La casa de Alice era un antiguo edificio de cuatro pisos donde mi prima había invertido sus ahorros para reestructurarlo ya que en el primer piso estaba su estudio de diseño, el segundo era la sala de recibo, cocina y bar, el tercero los cuartos y una sala de descanso o lectura (como decía Alice) y el cuarto piso su mayor triunfo la piscina bajo techo removible, así que en esta casa fácilmente podías perderte en tu intimidad sin que nadie moleste, pero por esta noche no tendría la posibilidad de estar junto a ella, lastima tenía la esperanza de convencerla

* * *

Digan chicas, merezco Reviews? que tengan un resto de semana genial.


	5. Confesiones

**Capitulo 5**

**CONFESIONES**

Luego de cerrar nuestro trato nos dirigimos a la cocina y organizamos el desayuno para todos, Edward saco unos cuantos huevos, cebolla y tomate, mientras yo empecé a hacer café. Quise ponerme a preparar una omelet pero él me aparto suavemente colocándose el delantal, lo mire un poco incrédula pero él ni se inmuto, mientras cocinaba me preguntó:

-Cuéntame cómo llegaste hasta este punto de tu vida?- wow que directo, no perdía el tiempo.

-Fácil, no pensé. .- la respuesta me salió automática ni si quiera la tuve que pensar.

-En serio cuéntame, tómalo como terapia- me miró y torció sus labios en una sonrisa endiabladamente sexi.

-Uff, bueno- por donde empiezo…por el principio- cuando estaba en el instituto mis padres tuvieron que trasladarse a Forks; un cambio de trabajo de papá; tu sabes,- le sonreí- es un pequeño pueblo donde todo mundo se conoce con todo mundo, ahí conocí a Mike,- sus piré y vi como él me miraba de reojo- el primer día de instituto fue terrible para mí y aunque él era un año mayor que yo muy amablemente me ayudó, me acompañó y todo, incluso tuvo que soportar un golpe en la cabeza durante la clase de deporte;- lo escuche aguantarse una risita- debo aclararte que soy un poco torpe y con los deportes más;

-Pues en el agua te veías muy bien.- me miró y me guiñó un ojo y como no yo me ruboricé

-Es el único deporte que me va, con el resto soy la más propensa a accidentes- cogí aire- como te decía ese primer día Mike tuvo la mala suerte de mi torpeza, pero a él no le importo por el contrario estuvo siempre muy atento, me acompañaba y ayudaba en muchas otras cosas. La verdad es que al comienzo ni me interesaba, lo veía como un compañero más pero es que era tan persuasivo y persistente que hizo que me enamorara de él.- hice una pausa, serví un par de cafés y le di un sorbo al mío-. En la fiesta de graduación de él lo hicimos por primera vez, fue muy tierno, especial la verdad me hizo sentir importante tanto que a mí se me olvido pedirle que se protegiera, yo no pensé que en la primera vez podía quedar embarazada por lo tanto no planifique,- sonreí sin alegría- así nació Alec.

-Es decir que se casaron porque quedaste embarazada, tus papás un poco chapados a la antigua cierto.- más de lo que imaginas, pensé.

-Si. Mis padres nos obligaron a casarnos, los de Mike no estaban muy de acuerdo opinaban que Mike se podía hacer cargo del bebe sin necesidad de que se casara, digamos que su estado económico más alto que el mío era la mayor razón de su objeción y según ellos yo me había dejado "embarazar para atraparlo- moví los dedos para indicarle las comillas- eso hacia las cosas más difíciles, así que papá ofreció una tregua. Una donde debíamos casarnos pero Mike iría a la universidad estaríamos juntos en vacaciones y cuando el terminará la universidad entonces nos iríamos a vivir juntos como familia, él justificaba todo por la unión familiar, Mike acepto todo sin chistar si quiera, según él era la mejor idea; pero para mí era una condena, yo quería a Mike no te lo voy a negar pero sabía que no era el amor de mi vida – Esa era la más grande de mis confesiones solo la conocía Alice, entonces por qué le andas diciendo esas cosas?, apunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza - aun así acepte, me casé termine el instituto pero no pude continuar estudiando por cuidar al bebe, por la parte económica no sufría pero tenía la dificultad del tiempo y yo quería estudiar así que lo único que pude hacer fue una tecnología en secretariado y sistemas por los horarios y porque según Mike podía trabajar con él en la empresa de la familia; umg!, cosa que nunca se dio, porque cuando él terminó la universidad empezó a trabajar en el negocio familiar- le di otro sorbo al café- al año su padre le dejo todo el negocio en sus manos, con eso prometió ayudarme con lo del trabajo, pero empezó a insistir que debíamos tener otro hijo, y la verdad es que no quería más hijos porque sin con uno no podía fácilmente trabajar imagínate con dos eso sería el fin de mis planes de independencia;- lo miré de reojo y vi que seguía mi explicación atentamente- la verdad no sé qué paso pero el método que utilizaba no funcionó y quede embarazada

-Mmm y que método usabas, si se puede saber- lo dijo verdaderamente intrigado

-Las píldoras por?- no sabía donde quería llegar

-Y él tenía acceso a ellas?- empecé a entender lo que quería decir.

-Por supuesto las mantenía en el baño

-fácilmente pueden ser falsificables, sabes, las cambian por mentas y listo, tienes un lindo resultado de nueve meses – dijo sonriendo con picardía, se veía como modelo de portada con el delantal sin camisa y esa sonrisa, uff Bells sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, insistió aquella vocecita.

-Si yo también lo pensé en un principio, pero cuando me dijeron que era una niña créeme que poco me importo, así fue que no coloque mucha tiza al asunto y lo perdoné,-sonreí- fue entonces cuando nació Lauren me entregue a su crianza y me olvide de luchar por un trabajo o por realizar mi estudio, con el encierro me dedique a lo que más me gustaba en el instituto, a leer, poco a poco me motive a escribir y wuala! Por ahí me sonó la flauta, ya tengo dos libros publicados y estoy escribiendo el tercero, escribir me mantiene cuerda y por lo menos tengo mi propio dinero. - no se porque era importante remarcar el punto de mi "independencia" económica, tal vez hacerle ver que no era solo una mujer mantenida o simplemente para demostrarle lo fuerte que puedo ser, _miéntete eso te sienta bien._

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado una forma de independizarte, entiendo porque estás tan aburrida con tu vida preciosa, es muy duro ver como se te escapa de las manos tus sueños y anhelos cierto. - me volvió a dedicar esa sonrisa que me desmontaba y mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios. _Bella para ahora mismo, no sigas ese camino-_ otra vez mi vocecilla.

-No estoy aburrida con mi vida,- aclaré- simplemente no fue lo que me imagine para mí, Mike ha cambiado tanto que cada día me acuerdo que no lo amo, que solo nos une un gran cariño, nuestros hijos y las circunstancias que nos obligaron a casarnos,- debería de haberme callado eso? Ahora ya estaba todo - eso tal vez es lo que me tiene aburrida darme cuenta que a mi edad no sé que es el verdadero amor, no sé, tanto leerlo en los libros y escribirlo en los míos me ha hecho cuestionarme algunas cosas, es solo eso. .- no, ahora si que estaba todo dicho. dicho_ eso Bella sincérate con un extraño para que luego te destroce, _apunto esa vocecilla molesta, pero la verdad es que con él me sentía en confianza tal vez su mirada cristalina y sincera lograban que me expusiera de esa manera.

-Y si encontraras a tu verdadero amor, dejarías todo por él- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios – perdiéndome un poco,_ ooohh por favor no hagas eso…por favor, _decía suplicante la vocecilla.

-La verdad no sé, no lo sé – mi voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que pretendía demostrar.

-Buenos días, que tal durmieron. Mmmm ese aroma es… café, uy que delicia,- la voz de Alice provoco que diera un pequeño respingo.

-Ten,- le tendí una taza- yo dormí muy bien, gracias y tu.

-Yo en cambio aun tengo resaca, que nos diste anoche prima – dijo mientras terminaba de hacer el omelett

-Para tu información señor cocinero no te obligue, tu solito tomaste todos los licores que brindaron en la fiesta, así que aguántate, quien te manda. .- Alice le sacó la lengua y me miró- Ay Bells no debiste dejarle los huevos a Edy los va dejar desastrosos con esa resaca que tiene. - Alice se había despertado con un humor excelente.. se nota que su fredy habia hecho algo mas que dormir con ella.

-Jajaja primita a veces eres de un odioso,- la voz de Edward tenía cierto rin tintín- no te preocupes, si puedo rendir en el trabajo puedo hacer unos omelett.

-Y en que trabajas?- la pregunta me salió casi sin pensarlo

-Edy es socio en un buffet de abogados – respondió mi amiga hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-Eres joven para ser socio de un buffet- estaba realmente sorprendida.

-No, sí el dueño del buffet es tu padre, - se puso serio de repente

-Ahm! Entendido.- respondí sin preguntar mas sobre ese tema aun.

-Y que vamos a hacer hoy?- Alice hizo un rápido cambio de tema.

-Yo no sé tú que planes tendrás con el grandote que está en tu cama pero Isabella y yo estaremos ocupados el resto de día.

-Bella o Bells, no Isabella ok. – le dije odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo solo Mike lo usaba.

-Entendido… Bella – dijo eso ultimo como si lo estuviera susurrando, a lo que mi corazón reaccionó como si fuera una adolescente, por Dios Bells que te está pasando.

-Listo, ahora a comer.- dijo mientras ponía la omelett en un plato

-Déjame te ayudo

-No, no. Este fin de semana eres la protagonista de una nueva novela, así que déjame ser el galán de la historia que te conquista con un delicioso desayuno- lo dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y yo noté como el calor inundaba mis mejillas

-Mgmgmm, de que me perdí? - Alice nos miraba

-Tu solo disfruta mis atenciones, por haber ocasionado el encuentro de dos… - ni siquiera lo dejé terminar

-Por favor.

-Qué? Yo solo iba a decir por el encuentro de dos buenos amigos?-dijo mientras tomaba un poco de café y me dirigía una mirada picara.

Comimos en completo silencio, la insinuación de Edward flotaba aun en el ambiente y no sabía cómo cambiar el rumbo de este fin de semana, como si lo quisieras cambiar.

Me dedique a recoger todo para limpiarlo así que Alice le pidió a Edward ayuda con unas telas de su salón, mientras salían de la cocina mire sobre mi hombro para deleitarme del cuerpo semi-desnudo de ese guapo hombre que estaba causando estragos en mi, de repente como si sintiera que lo estaba observando se giro para brindarme una mirada llena de erotismo junto a una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire. Por primera vez sentí que algo en mi ser quería explotar. Tutututu mi querida no escribes una novela, esto es solo un fin de semana y lo que sientes son parásitos en tu estomago, nota debes ir al médico, apunto la odiosa vocecilla de nuevo.

**POV EDWARD **

Cuando gire hacia la cocina pude ver como la imperiosa necesidad de no perderla de vista no era solo mi idea, ella también me estaba mirando con ojos de deseo, de ese tipo de deseo que quieres calmar en unas cuantas noches de pasión, pero en nuestro caso solo serían dos, porque Isa…bella sería mía.

-Ahora sí dime que paso allá arriba en la cocina. – Alice lo soltó nada mas estar segura que Bella no nos escuchaba

-Nada. Soy un caballero y no te diré nada.

-Sabes que puedo hacerte de este fin de semana, un infierno. Bells me hará más caso a mí que a ti, así que te conviene tenerme de aliada, cuéntame! – esta mujer era mi adoración pero a veces me sacaba de quicio.

-Está bien, te lo diré espero no escandalizarte.- suspiré- Desde que ví a tu amiga ayer me encanto, no sé que tiene pero me dejó intrigado- Alice me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- no me mires así… ella no esta bien, sufre, quiero descubrirlo pero sufre, así que le pedí este fin de semana para conocerla y para hacerle ver la vida al estilo Cullen- me pase la mano por el pelo con frustración- no me he explicado bien, no?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin! – ese por fin no sabía si era por mi o por Bella- Porque ella ha aceptado la propuesta cierto.

-Si así es - sonreí, estaba realmente optimista-, por ese motivo debes dejarnos solos, porque al parecer que tú lo sepas como que no le hace mucha gracia o me equivoco?

-Lo que pasa es que por fin ha hecho caso a mis consejos, ya sabía yo que tú eras el adecuado para ella. .- como?

-Como así, tú has planeado todo esto?- mi prima era más maquiavélica de lo que creía.

-Ay primito a veces eres tan ingenuo,- dijo rodando los ojos- por supuesto que lo organice todo. Bella es infeliz con su vida, temo por ella, necesita un poco de locura en su monótona vida. .- se paro y me miró a los ojos- Por favor llena de color las páginas del libro de la vida de mi amiga, si entre los dos no la salvamos nadie la salvará, créeme, así qe si necesitas el coche u otra cosa tu solo avísame. – se veía que Alice realmente quería a Bella.

-Uyyy prima me asustas eres todo una diabla, gracias por lo del coche y no te preocupes que del resto me encargo yo. .- Le guiñé un ojo para enfatizar lo que decía.

-Si yo soy una diabla tú eres mi mejor estudiante, así que primo disfruta la carta blanca que mi amiga te dio porque eso no volverá a pasar jamás. Entendido.

-Jajajaja estas igual que ella, yo no soy el malo, soy el ángel salvador, ya lo dijiste antes si no la salvamos nadie lo hará – le dije eso ultimo con un pucherito que ella misma me enseño a hacer para lograr verme más tierno.

-Convencido que sería su salvador, me arme de todas las formas posibles para que se volviera a sentir viva y nunca me olvidara...sobre todo que nunca me olvidara, tenía la sensación que yo nunca podría hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por acompañarme y por sus palabras han sido geniales la mejor recompensa, espero que les haya gustado este capi, no se pierdan el proximo porque va a estar de lujo.**

**abrazos**


	6. I do

**Hola chicas, séque este capi es cortito pero creanme que con el proximo las recompenso y de sobra, nos leemos pronto**

**abrazos, gracias de antemano por sus reviews**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**I DO**.

POV BELLA

Muy temprano en la mañana me levante a pesar que tan solo hubiera dormido unas cuantas horas; manía de organizar todo para los muchachos en casa; fui hasta la cocina y me preparé una bebida energética, un batido de manzanas y fresas, mientras lo tomaba recordé que en el cuarto piso había una piscina, así que fui a la habitación, me cambie y me dirigí allí.

Dentro del agua recordé que ningún deporte se me daba bien excepto el nadar, me sentía fuerte, decidida, capaz de manejarlo todo, así que me entregue a mi mantra personal; la cual siempre me ayudaba en momentos de crisis.

Cuando llegue de nuevo al borde de la piscina, vi una silueta así que me detuve, ahí estaba él; que decir, si desde que lo ví con esa camisa azul y chaqueta blanca hizo que me sintiera de 20 era un hombre muy guapo, además de caballero; estaba con un pantalón oscuro corto y sin camiseta, no podía tener mejor vista desde el ángulo que me encontraba, ya que podía ver perfectamente sus piernas bien definidas y una suave sombra que dejaba a la imaginación lo que podría existir en su entre pierna; _por favor bella entre pierna? Lo acabas de conocer._ Apunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza. _Justamente por eso_ apunto mi otra vocecilla, la malvada. Parecía loca imaginándome cosas y a las protagonistas de mis libros disputarse la vista de su entrepierna, sacudí mi cabeza para que no notará mis divagaciones.

- Hola , no sabia que te gustará nadar?

- Hola, creo que ninguno sabe cosas del otro

- Touche! Que te parece si nos conocemos mejor, tal como lo sugerí anoche

- Salí de la piscina porque desde la posición que estaba seguramente no me concentraría, me senté en una tumbona

- Mmm, no sé- Dudé. Poco a poco se fue acomodando encima de mí

- Que necesitas para convencerte? - nada ya estoy convencida

- Que no te enamores de mí. – en el momento que lo dije tape mi boca con mis manos y lo miré fijamente, algo que a él no le incomodaba, ya que él me miraba con asombro y satisfacción, poco a poco se levanto y se acomodo en la tumbona de al lado tranquilamente; mientras yo no me podía creer la aceptación de la propuesta, en verdad que la relajación de hoy fue extrema. Uff.

- Y porque? – así que quieres jugar con candela, no te han enseñado que el que juega se con ella se quema, quieres jugar? Juguemos…

- Fácil, soy una mujer casada con dos hijos adolescentes, que es mayor que tú, así que no quiero problemas solo un fin de semana diferente, no más. .- las cosas claras.

Yo te garantizo que ese fin de semana diferente, las edades para mí no tienen problema, los hijos adolescentes menos mal ya están creciditos y no necesitan a un padre que los eduque y tu esposo por lo visto es tu menor problema así que si me enamoro de ti no es tu responsabilidad sino la mía. .- Wow! En eso tenía razón el principal problema es que él no fuera el único en enamorarse.

Me acerque mirándolo directamente a los ojos, comprobando la certeza de sus palabras y le extendí mi mano, con un fuerte apretón cerramos el trato de un fin de semana diferente.


	7. Mi otra Realidad

**Hola chicas volvi, perdonen mi demora pero he tenido tantos lios que eso ha hecho que escriba poco a poco espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews y a mi beta Bea sos un genio . De nuevo sorry.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**MI OTRA REALIDAD **

Poder reconocer mi realidad como una terrible oscuridad, que se cernía a mi alrededor, hacia que me sintiera aun más miserable cada día, la única luz en las tinieblas eran mis dos hijos, pero de ellos mi sol era Alec. Cada día que me miraba irradiaba alegría y amor, parecía que supiera mi secreto porque cada vez que me veía pensativa, tan solo me abrazaba y decía "madre el mundo te ama, no lo olvides" pero sería una locura que conociera mi secreto sobre todo cuando ya han transcurrido tres largos e inacabables meses; tres meses en los que no he querido saber nada de él…ni siquiera de Alice porque tengo la plena conciencia que al llamarla lo primero que haría sería averiguar por él y el día que salí de su casa sin despedirme de todos prometí no volver a intervenir en su vida. Una salida limpia, sin dramas ni falsas promesas, él sería feliz sin mí, de eso estaba segura.

Alec me miraba intrigado, como viendo algo diferente en mi que nadie más de la casa lo había notado, eso me hacía dudar sobre mi gran actuación de buena esposa y madre frente a Mike.

Las cosas con Mike iban de mal en peor, sus viajes a la florida se habían vuelto más constantes ya que sus nuevos inversionistas tenían sus oficinas allá, por lo tanto tenia la perfecta justificación para hacerlo, la verdad es que mi yo interno me decía que había gato encerrado, aunque como dice mi madre "el que las hace se las imagina".

Las cosas entre los dos pasaron de frías a polares, sus búsquedas sexuales no duraban más de 5 minutos donde él creía que debía estar disponible y dispuesta para él con tan solo decir "me encanta como hueles", como si fuera un perfume o una tarta de chocolate que te incita a comértela por su aroma, lo curioso es que estaba segura que si en lugar de Mike fuera Él el que me susurrara esas palabras estaría dispuesta antes de acabar la frase, pero con Mike esa inusual frase en vez de ponerme dispuesta lo que hacía molestarme y que mi cuerpo reclama a su verdadero dueño… ese joven de cabello color cobrizo que lo hace sentir más allá de la imaginación y no al simple hombre rubio que se pierde intentando conectar mi clítoris con su pene como si fuera un interruptor que fácilmente calienta el horno y que al final solo logra dar sueño.

Hoy me levante con las ganas de escribirle

_Escribo para mi, no para ti, o talvez para los dos,_

_quiero que sepas que tu recuerdo me acompaña a cada momento como una sombra_

_debo admitir que nunca pense sentir tanto por una persona en tan poco tiempo sobretodo porque contigo aprendí_

_a reconocerme realmente, ser capaz de admirar cada una de mis cicatrices y alabarlas como recuerdo de _

_guerras ganadas. _

_Deseo que seas feliz, porque tu felicidad es mi sosiego._

Al acabarla la releí, la corregí, la taché hasta que la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de mí, y acabé arrancando la página y la arrugándola en mis manos.

Ese día lo más novedoso fue la invitación que me hizo Mike, teníamos una reunión con su nuevo socio en un lujoso restaurante de la sociedad. Cerré los ojos y me vi con total claridad, me veía como una accesorio de Mike, una muñeca intentando mostrarse feliz y afectuosa con su lindo marido, aguantando las charlas económicas de su jefe y las vanidades de su pareja… pero que le podía hacer, esta era mi realidad una muy diferente a la que realmente quería vivir.

Respiré y continúe arreglándome para la fantástica noche (nótese mi ironía), lo hacía de manera mecánica, me sequé el pelo, me puse un suave maquillaje en tonos azules…el color favorito de él, como me había explicado en alguna de aquellas conversaciones inacabables que tanto echaba de menos… era mi pequeño homenaje, mi acto de rebeldía secreto ante Mike.

Al poco rato llegó Mike al observarme solo dijo "si, te ves bien" uichhh!- bocazas!- Como me hubiera encantado poder tirarle uno de los tacones que tenía en la mano, la sola idea de verle estrellada la punta del tacón en su gran frente me hizo sonreír, y el muy tonto se imagino que me había gustado su dulce comentario, la verdad es que antes de salir de casa me mire rápidamente en el espejo cerca de la puerta y me encanto ver esa mujer, una más moderna más actualizada y mucho mas femenina, sentirme segura de mi misma había sido el regalo de ese dulce fin de semana…entre otros.

./sites/default/files/imagecache/foto_ me subí al coche lista a enfrentar lo que venía.

El restaurante estaba hermoso, tenía unas luces tenues que hacían que adquiriera un tono romántico, lástima que fuera solo una reunión de negocios, al parecer Mike pensó lo mismo porque dijo

Lo que se debe aguantar uno por un socio decente, este restaurante es muy …-en un instante se vio interrumpido por un hombre alto de cabello oscuro de ojos claros y sonrisa picara, que, aunque atento a Mike, no me quitaba ojo de encima.

(./_XUoftiqx710/SXK1Bya29zI/AAAAAAAAAe8/HH0OtbLjuPo/s400/jackson-rathbone-2-jasper%5B1% )

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos sigan por favor.- lo dijo mientras me repasaba de arriba debajo de manera sutil.

-Buenas noches doctor ella es mi esposa Isabella – dijo Mike mientras estrechaba su mano. El hombre dirigió su mirada y su sonrisa pícara hacia mi.

- Para ti solo soy Jasper –dijo sonriente

-Mucho gusto… Jasper

-El gusto es todo mío Isabella – susurro mi nombre y sentí como si algo se hubiera encendido entre mis piernas al escucharlo decirlo de forma tan sensual. Pero que me pasaba? Ahora era una ninfómana?

La verdad es que era un hombre maduro, atractivo y con un poder de magnetismo único, me sentía como el metal atraído por un enorme imán.

Nos sentamos y el maître nos entregó el menú, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de la carta y podía comprobar lo que mi cuerpo sentía, sus ojos fijos en mí como si intentará penetrar con ellos a mi solida alma, no sé porque pero tenía la leve impresión haberlo conocido de alguna parte… luego lo averiguaría.

La comida era simplemente fantástica y durante la velada no tuve tiempo de aburrirme Jasper tenía amplios conocimientos en diversos temas lo que hacía llevar de forma amena una agradable conversación, en resumen un gran anfitrión, en cambio Mike se mantenía callado y con cara de desesperado solo contestaba cuando los temas eran referente a negocios, de pronto pidió disculpas y nos dejo solos mientras iba al baño, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que sucedió.

Al instante que Mike se alejo, Jasper se acerco a mí y empezó a flirtear conmigo- _a este juego pueden jugar dos, así que no te vayas a quedar atrás _dijo mi vocecilla.

-Por fin solos- me sonrió-, no te puedes imaginar lo que deseaba conocerte, lo que aun lo deseo.

-Ggmggm, perdón?- me recompuse en mi silla- Acaso esta cena no era de negocios… según dijo Mike, yo solo soy "la decoración".

-Tu nunca podrías ser "la decoración" – susurro cerca a mi rostro – si me lo permites puedo demostrarte que eres la reina del lugar.

-Oh por favor, recuerda que soy una mujer casada y que Mike es tu nuevo socio – le dije sonriendo, pero todo mi cuerpo temblaba al sentirse intimidado, su mirada no daba tregua a mis ojos y su sonrisa incitaba a reír con él.

-En eso tienes toda la razón…- me giñó un ojo- pero no soy celoso y te puedo garantizar absoluta privacidad, nunca nadie se enteraría y tú y yo podríamos ser felices.

-Oh por Dios,- fingí estar más escandalizada de lo que realmente estaba- no te gusta irte por las ramas cierto?

-La verdad es que no y sobre todo cuando me gusta alguien, me encanta que lo sepa- tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios para dejar un casto beso…que por supuesto no tenía nada de casto.

-Pues señor…- retiré mi mano.

-Jasper, solo Jasper. – lo dijo mientras una de sus manos empezaba a juguetear con mi cabello y con la otra intentaba tocar mis labios.

-Como quieras…Jasper, déjame decirte que no se qué clase de mujer crees que soy pero no soy una mujer fácil – me retiré un poco de él- conozco bien mis limitaciones, así que por favor compórtate, Mike no demora en salir.

-Te prometo que nunca quise hacerte sentir una cualquiera,- su tono de voz cambió ligeramente- sé quién eres, Mike habla mucho de ti- no pude retener mi expresión de incredulidad- y las fotografías y libros que existen me han hecho entender lo valiosa que eres…siento haberte ofendido es que cuando me gusta alguien, de la forma en la que tú me gustas no mido mis acciones, pero puedes estar tranquila- entrelazó sus manos y poso su cabeza en ellas- me encargaré de conquistarte porque no quiero perderme la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo.

-Que parte de "Mujer casada no entiendes"- por una parte me sentía alagada pero por otra no me podía creer la cara de ese tipo.

-Casada si, satisfecha no. –sentenció- Así que simplemente vive, no te arrepentirás te lo juro.

Justo en ese instante apareció Mike con una cara de cansado, entonces cada uno se acomodo y continuaron la charla solo ellos dos, mientras mi mente se encontraba en una dimensión desconocida.

**POV EDWARD**

Hace tres meses que todo sucedió y mi corazón no ha dejado de pensarla, en las noches el anhelo y la añoranza eran cada vez más insoportables, cada día buscaba en internet cualquier novedad sobre ella, sus libros o su vida, pero hasta el momento nada, inclusive Alice no habia tenido noticias suyas.

-Espero que sea feliz y sobre todo esperaba poder olvidarla.

-Buenos diassss – escuche la dulce voz cantarina de mi querida prima… Alice!

-Hola Alice- la abrace fuerte, últimamente me encontraba muy emocional y ella al notarlo me lo devolvió mas efusiva de lo normal-como me alegra tener aquí.

-Edward…tienes un aspecto horrible, parece que te hubiera atropellado un camión, que te pasa?- me miró preocupada

- Todo esto es culpa tuya- no lo decía en serio- Alice no supe bien en que lo que me metí, si no te hubiera seguido el juego en New York… mi corazón estaría seguro… la extraño tanto-suspiré- que duele – la miré a los ojos - dime que voy hacer?

- Lo primero, dejar el dramatismo para otro momento, lo segundo llamarla, te puedo dar su número y hablas con ella, quedais…

- No puedo Alice…sabes muy bien que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera

- Primito- me miró con una sonrisa- Y desde cuando tu haces todo lo que te dicen? …lucha Edward..ella lo merece, a demás nunca te había visto de esta forma por nadie.

En ese momento entró papa al despacho con una carpeta con documentos que dejo encima de mi mesa.

-Alice, hija, que alegría verte por aquí, dime que te trajo por estos aires?- mi padre la abrazó y le dio un beso.

-Verte a ti tío, quiero que me ayudes con una fundación y necesito que me orientes con ella.- Carlisle rió con ganas.

-Por supuesto, para ti querida lo que necesites, si quieres Edward te puede ayudar- dijo señalándome

-No tío, quiero experiencia y esa la tienes tú. Perdóname primito pero lo quiero a él- me sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Por mi, no hay lio.- miré a mi padre- Dime que necesitas?

-Si perdona…pues bien, te traigo la nueva fusión de empresas New-inc. Han querido cambiar de asesores legales, así que como ese es tu campo, te lo traigo, por favor revísalo bien, ya tienes una cita asignada para el viernes a las 3 de la tarde, ten todo listo para entonces- viernes?

-Sabes que estamos a miércoles, no?...solo quedan dos días- le refute

-Entonces ponte a trabajar, Alice te estaré esperando en la oficina – bufe y mi padre simplemente me sonrió… como cosa rara siempre ordenando.

-Por supuesto, tío, esa no es la empresa de Mike Newton? –que tramaba Alice.

-Si, porque?- pregunto papá algo confundido

-No, por nada tonterías mias, en un rato voy – papá salió de la oficina y Alice se giro para verme, y sonrió – el destino te ama, mira que ponerte en las empresas del esposo de Bella es por algo.-como?

-Mike Newton es el marido de Bella? oh no, sabes lo que significa?- podría volver a verla, podría convencerla para que me eligiera, podría….

-Siiiii- Alice grito emocionada sacándome de mis cavilaciones- tendrás absoluta disponibilidad para estar con ella. – dijo emocionada.

-Alice ella vive aquí en Seattle y tu no me lo habías dicho? – no podía creerme que Alice me hubiera ocultado algo así.

-Ehhm si-sonrió- Edward si te lo decía hubiera sido más complicado resistirte como lo has hecho hasta ahora. El destino los ha querido reunir por algo, así que pronto lo descubrirás- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla- suerte!.

-Ella aquí, cerca de mí y yo pronto aun más cerca para tenerla para mí…porque antes o después pero ella seria mía, ahora estaba seguro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


End file.
